It was the best of times
by Matilda Keehl
Summary: Nadie los preparó para convertirse en soldados frente a una guerra. Eran tan sólo unos niños bailando a la orilla del Lago Negro cuando comprendieron que podía ser ése el último momento del mejor de los tiempos. Al día siguiente enfrentarían la realidad. Eran una generación de guerra; el primer momento del peor de los tiempos.


_**¡Hola!  
**_

 _ **Bien, esto fue casi un flash de inspiración. Lo tenía listo hace una semana, pero decidí subirlo hoy por dos razones: No. 1** Aniversario de muerte de los Potter; **No. 2** Mi cumpleaños... Así es, mi cumpleaños es un día de luto, mi vida es triste **(?).**_

 _ **Sé que estoy atrasada en dos de mis historias, pero no pasa de la primera semana de Noviembre.**_

 _ **Disfruten la lectura.**_

 _Harry Potter, su historia y personajes **NO** me pertenecen._

* * *

 **It was the best of times  
**

 **.**

 _«Era el mejor de los tiempos, era el peor de los tiempos,_

 _la edad de la sabiduría, y también de la locura;_

 _la época de las creencias y de la incredulidad;_

 _la era de la luz y de las tinieblas;_

 _la primavera de la esperanza y el invierno de la desesperación.»_

—Charles Dickens.

* * *

 **I.** **Era el mejor de los tiempos.**

Ése fue el año en que Lily Evans aceptó ser novia de James Potter; ¡por todos los caballeros de la mesa redonda que el dichoso chico no dejaba de correr por los pasillos de tanta felicidad! A cada persona con la que se encontraba, era víctima de un fugaz abrazo y de un fuerte: _"¡Ella me ama!"_ Lily escondió el rostro tras el libro que simulaba leer, con las mejillas rojas y la nariz fruncida: _"Si sigue con esto, mi amor terminará más rápido de lo que cree"._ Le escucharon murmurar entre dientes.

Mary y Marlene habían compartido una fugaz mirada de escepticismo ante las palabras de su pelirroja amiga, pero fue Alice Smith quien soltó una gran risotada mientras le quitaba el libro: —¡Hasta crees que Potter te dejará escapar!—,había exclamado. Lily soltó un largo suspiro, sabiendo que las palabras de la pequeña rubia eran ciertas.

 _"Ése loco idiota no me dejará ir"_ , pensó, recargando su brazo sobre la mesilla al centro de la Sala Común. Mientras sus ojos miraban el fuego, una genuina sonrisa se dibujó en sus delgados labios.

—Es cierto.—Murmuró la chica, llamando la atención de sus amigas.—Y bien... Tampoco es como si me importara.—Añadió, y se levantó del sofá para salir de la Sala Común, con la loca idea de perseguir a James por los pasillos, tomar su mano, y nunca soltarlo.

Porque Lily Evans tampoco lo dejaría escapar de su vida.

—La hemos perdido.—Fue el comentario de Remus Lupin, quien había preferido no seguir a James y Sirius en su pequeño carnaval celebrando la gran hazaña del primero.

—Sólo está un poquito enamorada.—Le defendió Mary con cierta diversión, sin haber podido evitar aquel tono soñador que se mezclaba en sus palabras cuando hablaba de ése tipo de cosas.—Es raro y da miedo, pero si está enamorada de James, ¿qué le podemos hacer?

—San Mungo siempre es una buena opción.—Dijo Marlene, con la usual sonrisa marca McKinnon impregnada en sus labios, haciendo reír a los demás que aún se encontraban en la Sala Común.

—¿Creen que lo suyo dure?—Preguntó Alice, como si realmente no quisiera que las palabras salieran de sus labios. Era curiosidad, era inevitable pensar algo como eso, sin embargo, la sonrisa que Mary McDonald les dedicó fue suficiente para saber que ésa sentimental chica estaba por decir una de las verdades más grandes de sus vidas.

—Durará para siempre.—Afirmó, con más seguridad de la que se le vio en toda su vida. Por ése mismo motivo creyeron en sus dulces palabras, y pensaron si quizá (y sólo quizá), podrían armarse del valor que Evans y Potter tenían para el amor.

Ése también fue el año en que Alice Smith entró al Gran Comedor con la cabeza en alto, sus pasos pequeños más fuertes y seguros, y con sus ojos avellana fijos en el cabello castaño oscuro de un alto chico con sonrisa de bobo. Se plantó frente a Frank Longbottom, y sin reparar en quien pudiera estar viéndola, le dio un fuerte pisotón que hizo que el Gryffindor se inclinará ante el dolor.

Fue cuando ella lo besó.

Frank no pudo pensar más en su pie adolorido, en lo pequeña que era Alice o en la docena de ojos sobre ellos. No podía pensar en nada más que no fuera ella, aceptando que era tiempo de hacer su relación pública. Así que se limitó a sostenerla de la cintura, y pegarla a él incluso aún cuando el beso había llegado a su fin. La abrazó con fuerza, y aquella típica sonrisa que tenía cada que estaba a lado de su rubia, iluminó su rostro. Smith se removía entre sus brazos, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

Aquella tarde fue cuando Frank susurró, _"Te amo"_ , en su oído, que provocó que Alice se separará con brusquedad, y sin que nadie pudiera verlo venir, pisó con fuerza el otro pie del Gryffindor.

—¿¡Por qué dices ésas cosas tan de repente!?—Exclamó, su rostro bien podría asemejarse a un tomate maduro cubierto de salsa de tomate o cualquier sustancia que volviera su color más carmesí de lo normal. Alice chasqueó la lengua, y salió velozmente del Gran Comedor con Lily Evans tras de ella, seguidas de Marlene que no dejaba de reír.

Longbottom quiso seguirla, sin embargo, Sirius Black y James Potter le bloquearon el camino con los brazos cruzados y una mirada asesina que casi competía con aquella que Lily Evans cargaba cada que se enfadaba.

—N-No fue nada pervertido lo que le dije, lo juro.—Se excusó Frank, levantando las manos en señal de paz. Supo, por las expresiones del par de merodeadores, que no le creían ni un sólo gesto, así que se limitó a suspirar resignado.

Aún por algo tan bello como un beso, Alice Smith seguía metiéndolo en problemas. Pero ya no estaba a tiempo de huir, no de ella, no de su fastidio preferido.

En algún lugar de la mesa de Ravenclaw, Xenophilius Lovegood recibía su paga de una apuesta hecha hace varios años atrás, cuando dibujó a ambos tomados de la mano.

Todos recuerdan ése año, porque fue el año en el que Mary McDonald, inocente y buena a los ojos de todos, le había roto la nariz a uno de sus mejores amigos de un sólo golpe cuando éste creyó que era buena idea negarle el paso a la enfermería. Sirius Black prácticamente había caído de rodillas sobre el suelo, mientras Peter reía y James se enfrentaba al dilema de detener a Mary, reírse de su amigo ó ayudarlo.

—Eres irremediablemente un idiota, Remus Lupin.—Fueron las palabras que salieron de sus labios apenas tuvo un pie dentro del lugar. Remus se incorporó por la sorpresa de verla ahí, liberando un quejido de dolor ante el abrupto movimiento. El rostro enfadado de la chica se suavizó, y soltó un suspiro mientras lo tomaba por los hombros para que se recostara.—Mira que decirme algo tan grave, y evitarme.

—¿Q-Qué haces aquí?—Preguntó el chico, y la castaña rodó los ojos mientras se sentaba en el borde de la camilla. Remus tuvo la intención de alzar la sábana para cubrir su torso, lleno de cicatrices, pero ella fue más rápida. El suave tacto de su mano recorría su cuello.—Aléjate.—Exigió, con un tono áspero impropio de él.—No es lo que mereces, es peligroso... Te lo confesé porque aún estás a tiempo de reconsiderar tus sent-

—Sé que no parezco la persona más fuerte, Remus...—Le interrumpió en un susurro, y su mano paseó por una de las cicatrices más notorias.—Pero te quiero.—Afirmó con seguridad, sus ojos verde/azul le miraron brillosos por las lágrimas acumuladas, y Remus no tuvo voluntad para pedir una vez más que se alejara.—Nada de lo que digas cambiará eso. Nada.

Fue inesperado para los entrometidos amigos que espiaban por el rabillo de la puerta cuando Remus Lupin se inclinó hacia ella, y la besó de una manera que les hizo dudar que se sintiera realmente cansado de la noche anterior. No pudieron espiar más, cuando Lily y Alice llegaron a correrlos casi a patadas.

Sirius Black, con la sangre aún en el rostro, sonrió satisfecho. Por el bien de un amigo, no le importaría romperse la nariz una, dos, tres veces más.

Eran buenos tiempos. Eran los tiempos de leyenda, el tiempo de su séptimo año. Charity Burbage había pasado un mes entero jugando con una radio muggle, ajustando sus partes y utilizando magia para lograr que el aparato pudiese funcionar aún entre los muros de Hogwarts. Descansaban a la orilla del Lago, cuando la rubia de brillantes ojos azules llegó corriendo, agitando la radio mientras que la túnica, que se movía tras de ella por el viento, le daba un aspecto heróico. Marlene fue la primera en levantarse, y recibirla con ojos emocionados.

—¿Está lista?—Preguntó sin poder haber disfrazado la emoción de su tono de voz.

—Lo está.—Respondió la chica, y apretó los botones con una habilidad que Mary y Lily podrían asegurar que la chica había crecido y vivido como una verdadera muggle. La melodía inundó sus oídos, y Charity dio vuelta a uno de los extraños botones, elevando el volumen de la música. Frank y Alice se levantaron con curiosidad, guiados por el ritmo pegajoso que se liberaba del aparato muggle.

Lily no tuvo tiempo de acercarse un paso más a la Ravenclaw, cuando James la tomó del brazo, y con una inesperada vuelta la acercó hacia él, marcando el ritmo de la música entre ambos. La pelirroja lanzó una carcajada, sosteniéndose de su novio, y no necesitó más de dos segundos para continuar el baile.

Libre como siempre, Sirius Black se deshizo de la túnica, y bailó al centro de todos mientras le animaban con aplausos y coros. El chico se inclinó hacia el frente, simulando tocar la guitarra, agitando su largo cabello de un lado a otro tal como lo haría una verdadera estrella de rock.

—¡Bájame!—Exclamó Alice Smith entre risas, dando débiles golpes en la espalda de su novio. Frank Longbottom le ignoró por completo sin dejar de dar vueltas, hasta que el mismo sintió marearse y tuvo que detenerse. Alice le hubiera reclamado apenas pisó el suelo, pero en lugar de eso, estuvo por caer contra el pasto si Frank no le hubiese sostenido con fuerza. A pesar del tiempo juntos, la chica se sonrojó por el acto.

—Apuesto a que alguno se caerá al Lago.

—Mary McDonald, por los calzones de Merlín, deja de apostar.—La castaña rió ante las palabras de Remus, y alzó los brazos, dejándose levantar por él. Fue ella quien comenzó a llevar el ritmo del baile, y le daba tantas vueltas que hizo a Lupin dudar de que su novia supiera por completo los pasos de aquella movida melodía.

Charity dejó con sumo cuidado la radio sobre una roca, y corrió hasta encontrarse con los brazos de Marlene, que la sostuvieron para bailar con ella. En un par de segundos, Sirius se unió a ellas, hasta que todos parecían bailar con todos. Charity pisaba adrede a Sirius, quien no dudaba en quejarse de inmediato ante tal falta de respeto a su persona. Dorcas llegó casi corriendo, jalando del brazo a Caradoc Dearborn que se congeló por completo cuando Marlene le pidió bailar con ella. Marlene era una excelente bailarina, espontánea y libre... Caradoc se sentía torpe (como siempre), frente a ella. Frank daba vueltas a Alice y Mary a la par, y Remus se mantuvo a línea, desviando su vista a la pareja apartada de todos.

Sonrió.

—Habla ahora o calla para siempre, Evans.—Dijo James en un tono de voz tan diferente que Lily dudó por un segundo que se tratara de la misma persona. La chica elevó sus verdes ojos hacia su novio, buscando alguna sonrisa traviesa, pero encontrando nada más que una intensa mirada.—... _Evans_ , no es un mal apellido, me gusta, aunque... ¿Has pensado en otro?

—¿Otro apellido?—Cuestionó ella, confusa.—James, ¿a qué te refieres con-?

—Sé Lily Potter.—Interrumpió de inmediato, deteniendo abruptamente el baile. Lily lo miró fijamente, buscando en su rostro alguna señal que pudiera indicarle que él estaba bromeando, que era una pésima broma de mal gusto, una travesura más para hacerla enojar. Ella quiso protestar, decir que eran demasiado jóvenes, que era demasiado pronto. Pero no lo hizo.

—¿Potter?

—¡O el apellido que prefieras!—Exclamó el chico, y la tomó de las mejillas. Sus ojos expresaron una necesidad y un amor del que Lily sólo había oído hablar en los libros.—Pero cásate conmigo, Lily.—Susurró, su fresco aliento golpeó contra ella, haciéndole cosquillas.—No soporto la idea de salir de estos muros, y morir sin haber cumplido mi principal reto en la vida.

—¿Casarte conmigo?—Preguntó ella con una ligera risa, y sus ojos brillaron por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos. James sonrió enternecido, y se acercó a ella para besar su frente, su nariz, y finalmente sus labios.

—Hacerte feliz.—Respondió. Lily tuvo la necesidad de propinarle un par de golpes por ponerla en ese estado tan caótico; James siempre había sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza, aquel que iba contra todo pronóstico, que le sorprendía constantemente y que sacaba de ella partes que no conocía, ni tampoco podía mantener bajo control.

Y ahí, a tan sólo una semana de terminar séptimo año, en los mejores tiempos de su vida; con la melodía inundando sus oídos, las risas de sus amigas mezclándose con el viento, y la luz del atardecer iluminando al hombre que más amaba en su vida, Lily Evans sólo pudo decir:

—Reto cumplido.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Sí, ¡por siempre sí!

 **II. Era el peor de los tiempos.**

El llanto de Amelia Bones se había grabado a fuego en los recuerdos de cada uno de ellos. Marlene McKinnon la acunaba protectoramente entre sus brazos, sin importarle que el llanto de la chica le empapaba la camisa. Caradoc Dearborn se había abierto paso entre los alumnos que miraban la escena con pesar y tristeza, y sus ojos se cruzaron con los marrones de la Gryffindor, pidiéndole una explicación. Marlene negó suavemente, con los ojos llorosos, y señaló con la vista el diario El Profeta tirado sobre el suelo. El chico tragó saliva, y lo tomó con manos temblorosas: _"Edgar y Eleanor Bones, asesinados..."._

—No es justo.—Susurró Dorcas Meadowes, con la vista fija sobre el pequeño cuerpo de la niña que se contraía por el llanto. La chica había apretado los puños con fuerza, pero ni eso reprimió las lágrimas que resbalaron de sus mejillas. Quien la conocía, no podía creer que Dorcas (inteligente, fría y de corazón de piedra) estuviese llorando frente a todo el mundo. Sin embargo, a ella no le importó.—Es tan sólo una niña...—Añadió, y se dio la vuelta, empujando a la gente para alejarse de la cruel escena.

—¿Acaso no somos todos aún unos niños?—Murmuró Lily Evans, con la voz carente de emoción alguna.

—No más...—Fue la respuesta que dio James, y su mano se entrelazó con fuerza a la de su novia. Cruzó miradas con sus amigos; Peter agachó la cabeza, Remus asintió en acuerdo y Sirius le palmeó el hombro, brindándole el apoyo que necesitaba. Ya no eran unos niños.

No más.

Porque fue ése año cuando tuvieron que abandonar Hogwarts; decir adiós a los inigualables atardeceres en el Lago (y las bromas inmortalizadas ahí desde primer año); despedirse del Campo de Quidditch que ya no les parecía tan grande (y que aún así, fue el campo de batalla más importante de sus vidas); prepararse para soltar los libros, y tomar la varita (porque el mundo real era cruel); sostenerse de las manos y mantenerse unidos (sólo así tendrían la fuerza suficiente). Dirían adiós a la niñez y los sueños, a todo lo que esperaron tiempo atrás...

Ése fue el año en el que dejaron de ser alumnos de Hogwarts, y se convirtieron en soldados frente a la guerra.

El año en el que entendieron que eran, sencillamente, una generación de guerra.

 **III. La era de la luz, la primavera de la esperanza.  
**

—No entiendo por qué un vestido es necesario. ¡Los jeans también son presentables!—Exclamó Alice en la habitación, soltando un par de maldiciones más combinadas con quejidos que le hicieron saber a Frank que su querida novia luchaba contra el terror de usar medias. Rió por lo bajo, mirándose en el espejo mientras se acomodaba la corbata de su traje.

—Es una boda, Alice... Los vestidos son casi una ley.—Respondió él, echando una mirada hacia abajo en el instante Sandor se atravesó entre sus pies. _"Gato obeso"_ , pensó, cuando vio a aquella bola de pelos seguir su camino hasta el plato de comida y maullar en petición de más. Frank rodó los ojos, y se giró para buscar su túnica cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y la suave voz de Alice llegó hasta sus oídos.

—¿Cómo luzco?—Longbottom se giró hacia ella, y la túnica se resbaló de entre sus dedos sin que pudiera notarlo (o sin que le importara lo suficiente).

—¿Crees que Lily y James nos permitan llegar un poco tarde?—Cuestionó Frank, tras pasar saliva. Alice frunció ligeramente el ceño, entre confusa y enojada. Se miró el delicado vestido rosa pastel que Lily escogió para las madrinas, y cerró los ojos con resignación: _"Lo sabía, luzco ridíc-"_ —Por Merlín, Alice, estás hermosa... Y dudo que pueda esperar hasta volver de la fiesta.

La joven se sonrojó repentinamente, y desvió la mirada mientras susurraba con ligero fastidio un: _"Pervertido"._

Si algo se recuerda de aquel día, fue el gran regaño que Marlene McKinnon dio cuando Alice y Frank llegaron 8 minutos antes de la ceremonia (y nadie se atrevió a mencionar el broche desviado en el rubio cabello de Smith).

—Si quieres huir, hay un par de escobas esperándonos en la puerta trasera—Murmuró Sirius en el oído de James.—Aún estás a tiempo.—Añadió, y ambos compartieron una risa cómplice hasta que Remus se vio obligado a darles un golpe en el brazo a cada uno de los dos.

—Está saliendo.—Murmuró Peter, y las palabras del chico fueron suficientes para que los Merodeadores guardaran completo silencio. James parecía una licuadora, no dejaba de moverse ante la impaciencia, y cuando la marcha nupcial inundó el altar, buscó acomodarse inútilmente su cabello (que se había negado a estar presentable para el momento). Pero cualquier otra idea que tuviera para disipar sus nervios, se esfumó cuando en su campo de visión apareció ella.

Ella, hermosa e inteligente. Ella, pelirroja y temperamental. Evans, sorprendente y necia. Su futura esposa.

—...Canuto, pellízcame.—Murmuró, con una sonrisa tan genuina que Sirius no fue capaz de cumplir la petición de su mejor amigo, éso y que Marlene lo asesinaría si interrumpía un momento tan especial en la vida de todos. Los ojos de Lily se conectaron con los de James durante todo el camino hacia el altar, y casi pudieron ver frente a ellos cada pelea, cada desilusión, cada beso y cada palabra. Ella no quería llorar, pero las lágrimas brotaron sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Abrazó a su padre con fuerza, que con una gran sonrisa de orgullo y los ojos envueltos en lágrimas, se resignó a dejar uno de sus más preciados tesoros en manos de un hombre de anteojos, y sonrisa de torpe.

—Fue difícil...—Murmuró el chico, cuando ella tomó su mano y la descarga de emociones recorrió su cuerpo como cada que Lily le miraba de ésa forma, cada que veía en ella todo el amor que le era correspondido.—Pero eres lo más magnífico que he atrapado. Gracias por todo, Evans.

Cuando la hora del brindis llegó, Peter Pettigrew se levantó discretamente de la mesa y trató de escabullirse, cuando Sirius lo tomó de los hombros, y volvió a sentarlo: — _"Nada de ir al baño, Colagusano, tienes que escuchar mi discurso... Mary ha apostado que el de ella será mejor, y perderá"._

Peter forzó una sonrisa, que lució más como una mueca nerviosa, mientras se volvía a sentar. Miró a su alrededor, el pequeño lugar iluminado con tenues luces y adornos con lazos que marcaban el contorno del jardín. James y Lily Potter se encontraban en la mesa del centro cuando Sirius Black golpeó su copa de cristal, llamando la atención de todos los invitados. Pettigrew no quería escucharlo, no quería que a sus oídos llegaran las palabras que Sirius estaba por decir. Temía que lo hicieran dudar, confundirse, arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo.

La marca en su brazo le ardió cuando todos rieron ante algo dicho por el Black, y se removió incómodo sobre su propio lugar. Quizá. si era discreto, podría marcharse sin que nadie lo viera. Pero cuando estaba parándose del asiento, la voz de Sirius le detuvo cuando señaló hacia él, Remus y finalmente James:

—A ustedes les debo lo mejor de mí. Y no me alcanzará la vida para agradecerles por la amistad que me han brindado...—Peter no pudo escuchar lo que vino después de aquellas palabras que le impactaron como un puñetazo en el estómago. Se había quedado sin aire, y sintió sus ojos lagrimear sin poder esperarlo. Miró a Sirius, a Remus, a James... Hasta que el dolor de la marca se hizo nuevamente presente, y se levantó una vez que todos aplaudían. Nadie notó su partida, y tampoco era como si le importara lo suficiente.

Su decisión estaba tomada. No los traicionaría... Sólo había aprendido a ver por su seguridad, a ser valiente por sí mismo.

La cena había terminado cuando pidieron que el recién matrimonio pasara al centro de la pista para el baile. James y Lily habían pasado dos semanas enteras buscando la canción perfecta; la habían hallado un día antes. Los primeros acordes de Wonderful Tonight inundaron el lugar. James dio una vuelta a Lily, y la tomó por la cintura... Ambos sonrieron cuando un _"Te amo"_ se coordinó espontáneamente en sus labios.

—Casarse... En tiempos de guerra.—Murmuró Remus, con un tinte de escepticismo en sus palabras. Mary le miró de reojo ante su comentario, y frunció ligeramente el ceño, sabiendo la opinión de su acompañante.—Parece casi un chiste.

—Puede no haber tiempo suficiente, Remus.—Respondió ella casi de inmediato, y elevó su mirada hacia sus amigos al centro de la pista. Tuvo que morder su labio inferior para reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos.—Hay una guerra, pero sólo ellos saben cuánto se aman para desafiarla con esto... Me suena más a esperanza.

Remus Lupin la miró fijamente, y buscó su mano bajo la mesa, entrelazándola a la suya una vez que sintió la calidez de la piel de Mary. Ella sonrió un poco, y se giró para fijar nuevamente la mirada en el castaño. Se miraron por varios segundos en silencio, hasta que ella cortó la distancia con un pequeño beso sobre sus labios.

—Pronto habrá bodas cada fin de semana.—Comentó Sirius con diversión, y Charity alzó la mirada al escucharlo, olvidándose por un momento de jugar con el reloj-pulsera que había comprado para la ocasión.—Los Potter, los Longbottom, los Lupin, los Dearborn, los Prewett...

—¿Y no habrá una señora Black?—Preguntó la rubia, con un matiz de curiosidad en su voz. Sirius soltó una carcajada, y volvió la vista hacia la joven que había preferido usar un vestido más casual que el del resto de las mujeres en el lugar.

—Por supuesto que no. Yo vivo por y para mis amigos.—Declaró, volviendo a mirar hacia todos y cada uno de ellos. Por un instante, sólo por un instante imaginó tener a alguien entre sus brazos, pero desechó la idea al casi enseguida. No era que él no pudiera enamorarse, y tampoco era un temor cliché al compromiso. Sirius era un alma libre por naturaleza, y la única esperanza a la que debía (y quería) aferrarse eran sus amigos.—Lucho por ellos, Burbage...

La chica miró hacia la pista, viendo a las parejas bailar, y una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, comprendiendo finalmente lo que el Black trataba de decir.

—Lucho por lo correcto.—Habló Sirius, una vez más. Tomó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que guardaba en el bolsillo de su túnica de gala, y lo encendió. Una calada, y dejó ir el humo como si realmente no quisiera liberarlo por completo. Charity dejó a un lado su interés en el reloj-pulsera, y se concentró en él.—...¿Puede haber algo en el mundo más correcto que esto?

Y señaló la pista de baile, cuando James había alzado a Lily del suelo, y le daba vueltas en el aire.

Afirmaba ser el hombre más dichoso de Reino Unido.

 **IV. La era de las tinieblas, el invierno de la desesperación.**

Oscuridad. Todo era completa oscuridad, y el frío se apoderó de su débil cuerpo que apenas podía sostenerse de pie. Regulus Black respiraba con dificultad, apenas pudiendo rescatar algo de cordura en su mente. Era su fin; ahí acabaría todo.

Una parte de él se alegraba.

 _"Reggie..."_ La voz de su hermano sonó como un eco en sus oídos cuando sintió el agua empapar sus talones. _"Siempre serás mi hermano"_ , había dicho aquella noche, ésa noche en la que Regulus estuvo a punto de elegir un destino diferente. Estuvo a punto de ir tras él, tras lo correcto.

Sonrió a la muerte, porque Sirius, cuidándolo desde niño y buscando siempre hacerlo reír, fue uno de sus últimos pensamientos. Y un sentimiento cálido le llenó el pecho cuando recordó las bromas secretas a lado de Bartemius Crouch Jr., su mejor amigo. Y también, se sintió dichoso, porque el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Dorcas Meadowes y el azul eléctrico de sus ojos le tranquilizó cuando la respiración comenzó a faltar.

En la más profunda oscuridad, Regulus Black deseó un mejor futuro para las tres personas que más había amado. Deseó que su sacrifico fuera suficiente para mantenerlos con vida... Y para que sus equivocaciones fueran finalmente perdonadas.

Pero, ¿quién podría imaginar que una muerte como ésa sería incluso mejor que el cruel destino que sufrirían las personas que él había dejado atrás?

Marlene McKinnon había sido asesinada, junto al resto de su familia (nadie supo que en su vientre esperaba un futuro Dearborn). Caradoc desapareció en una misión una semana después de la pérdida de su novia, desapareció para nunca más ser encontrado. Junto a ellos, se esfumó la mitad de alegría que quedaba.

Una noche nublada, la marca tenebrosa se elevó justo encima de una modesta casa en Sheffield; protegiendo a su padre muggle, murió Mary McDonald. Y una parte de la esperanza murió con ella.

Frank y Alice Longbottom, torturados hasta la locura... Aquellos cuyo amor parecía ser inquebrantable, ya no podían reconocerse entre ellos.

Hestia Jones desapareció tras el asesinato de su prometido, Gideon Prewett, y el hermano de éste, Fabián. Emmeline, eterna novia, amiga y alma gemela del segundo no volvió a ser la misma. El brillo de vida en sus grandes ojos desapareció, y quien la ha visto jura que tal brillo nunca volverá.

A mano propia de Lord Voldemort, murió Dorcas Meadowes. Duelista como ninguna, fuerte como pocos; no reveló el secreto que Regulus le había confiado sólo a ella. No cedió ni un segundo, no frente a alguien tan atroz como _él._

Y un 31 de octubre, sin que nadie pudiera esperarlo, un fiel amigo había entregado a James y Lily Potter a manos de la muerte. Aún en sus últimos momentos, ambos defendieron lo más importante en sus vidas: _Su familia._ Ambos lucharon con la magia más poderosa: _El amor._

Severus Snape, el hombre del camino incorrecto, de decisiones erradas y de alma rota, cambió. Porque perdió lo único que daba sentido a su vida, y ni un mundo de sangre pura podría devolverle la calidez que le brindaba la brillante sonrisa de Lily Evans. Su amiga, su todo. Cambió, porque aunque era demasiado tarde, aún había algo de ella por proteger.

Sirius Black, tras las inquebrantables rejas de Azkabán apenas podía procesar todo lo que había perdido. Apenas podía cargar con la pesada culpa de no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos. Porque vivía por ellos, y para ellos... Y su vida se acababa en ése preciso instante cuando ellos _ya no existían._

Remus Lupin, en un rincón de algún lugar abandonado en las afueras luchaba por no entregar su voluntad y alma a la bestia que vivía dentro de él, luchaba por no entregar su vida al camino fácil de la desesperación. Y, en ocasiones, deseaba poder tener el valor para hacerlo. Porque los había perdido a ellos, había perdido todo. Y después, se perdió a sí mismo.

 **V. Historia de dos ciudades.**

Era el mejor de los tiempos, era el peor de los tiempos.

El tiempo en el que rieron hasta que el estómago les doliese, aprendieron hasta sentirse casi adultos, bailaron a las orillas de un Lago hasta caer, disfrutaron de los dulces y las bromas secretas. Amaron, porque nadie jamás amaría como ellos.

Y aún en el tiempo en el que dejaron de ser niños, y se convirtieron en soldados, nadie dejó de luchar por lo que creía. De luchar por lo correcto.

De vivir por y para la gente que amaban.

Y eso, en paz o en guerra, siempre sería: _El mejor de los tiempos._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Inspirado en el comienzo de_ Historia de Dos Ciudades: _ "Era el mejor de los tiempos, era el peor de los tiempos..." Creo que nada queda mejor para describir a la primera generación que ésa frase._

 _Como ya saben,_ Alice Smith _es propiedad de_ **Diana L. Black** _, quien me deja jugar con ella de vez en cuando. También, la participación del gato_ Sandor. _¡Gracias!_

 _Hay leves guiños de la_ Charity Burbage _que_ **Sharon Prongs** _creó, un agradecimiento especial también para ella (y espero que más adelante me permita seguir escribiendo de ella)._

 _Espero les haya gustado, ¡y muchas gracias por leer!_

 _ **Scherbatsky** uniéndose a la campaña viral en FanFiction que dicta lo siguiente: "_ Leer y agregar a favoritos sin dejar review, es como tocarme una teta y salir corriendo".

 _No me manoseen, es mi cumpleaños y merezco un review.  
_

 ** _Nina fuera,_**

 ** _Paz._**


End file.
